Die Legende von Weißwacht/Die Geschichte/3012012
So beginnen wir am Mittag... von Verkan, 30.1.2012 So beginnen wir am Mittag des bunten, mit Farbe lächerlich enorm überschütteten Tages. Ein Treffen, das Entdecken des Ringträgers vom letzten Duelort geschah, überzeugt wie ich es doch war entschloss ich mich zu einem Überfall, allerdings unterlief mir ein fataler Fehler. Ich unterschätze welchen Mumm Zwerge doch hatten und so waren es drei Schritte, welche getan wurde. Maske. Waffe. Bedrohung. Ich stand im Rücken des Winzlings, welcher nicht mit mehr als einer Angel bewaffnet war und die hungernde Klinge meiner Axt im Nacken hatte. Ring aufgeben oder es als Leiche tun waren die Möglichkeiten die ich ihm ließ, zumindestens gelogenen Worten nach. Lachen, Herausforderung und Freude war die Reaktion dieses Idioten, doch schlussendlich war es mein eigenes Verschulden. Zwerge kannten keine Furcht. Mit einem Fremden im Rücken blieb mir nunmehr bevor die Wache kam zu gehen, doch nicht ohne den Kleinbüchsigen bereuen zu lassen. Der Stiefel fand in seinen Rücken und der Bärtige in den Kanal Sturmwinds... seine letzten Worte jedoch ein Geschenk. "Da musst du dir schon etwas Besseres einfallen lassen." erklang es und echote im Moment des Stoßes immer wieder durch das Gehör, der Täter entkam. Nun allerdings haftete an seiner Rüstung Verdacht, womöglich sogar an B-R, doch war dies nicht was es zu fürchten galt. Eines war klar, er war Ringträger. Stunden vergingen und ich reiste zurück nach Rabenflucht, den Ort welchen ich seit Tagen nicht besucht hatte um vom Schicksal selbst empfangen zu werden. Ein !@#$%^-*!@ etwa so alt wie Billy unser Bote saß auf jenen Stufen vor dem Gasthaus und hatte einen di.ckeren Brief in der Hand. Schwere Plattenschritte durch den Dreck ließen ihn aufhorchen und sofort Haltung annehmen. Er stand da und wir beide wussten was folgen würde. Ein Brief adressiert an B-R. Zu spät? Schlechter Bote? Es war egal, das Papier fand in meine gierige Kralle und der Junge schnell in den Dämmerwald, unsicher ob die Untoten ihn zurück nach Sturmwind lassen würden. Der Wind flüsterte seinen schönsten Willkommensgesang und wurde vom Knarzen der Bretter unter meinen Stiefeln in ein Opernspiel verwandelt. Kaum war der Brief auf war erneut klar, dass ich vor meinem Schicksal stand. "Ein Teilnehmer wurde nicht ausfindig gemacht und so sollte ich den seinen Platz einnehmen." Dies war unter den Regeln des Zufalls nichtmehr einzuordnen, Bewerber für ein solches Turnier konnten nicht verschwinden, zumindestens solange man sie nicht als Ringträger jagte. Ich nahm den Ring heraus und strich über seine Oberfläche, ein Objekt so fest in meinen Händen wie die Bestimmung, lediglich im festen Zustand. Der Ring fand in den Stiefel und ich zurück nach Sturmwind um dort ein wenig auf meinen Bruder in Herz und Seele zu trinken. Wachen, nervige Kreaturen zerstören diesen Moment und die Feier zerbrach. Erneut wurde mir aufgezeigt, warum ein Verbrecher, ich DER Verbrecher Champion zu sein hatte. Im Schwein, meiner geliebten Taverne mit dem wundervoll korrupten Wirt stieß ich dann endlich auf meinen Gegner. Growling, welcher über Funk zu Pflichten verdonnert wurde. Nein, für den Moment galt meine Aufmerksamkeit in Form von lautloser Sprache dem Pfand hinter dem Kerl in schwarzem Leder. Kein einziges Wort musste ich sagen und doch war es ein vielversprechendes Gespräch. Ihre Augen waren schön. Mein "Ziel" verschwand dann gezerrt von der Arbeit aus dem Gasthaus. Und so entschied ich mich nun endlich die Maske aus Stoff in einem Ort der Vertrauten fallen zu lassen, zusammen mit ihm, dem Bruder. Was vorallem geschah, war eine Unstimmigkeit... ein Feind welcher sich in mein Schicksal zu stellen wagte. Er forderte ein Duel um meinen Ring, ohne mir etwas annähernd Wertvolles angeboten zu bieten. Er besaß vierzig goldene Münzen, ich ein Loch... gefüllt mit Gold. Erneut veränderten sich die Preise für einen zweiten Ring, welchen ich mir beschaffen lassen wollte, fünfzig Münzen wurden es. Verdammt teuer für einen Ring, doch dieser war es wert... mein Bruder war es wert. Ich verschwand und doch behielt ich die Morddrohung welche ich gehört , in meinem Kopf. Man solle es nur versuchen! Doch ein zweiter Gedanke blieb... die Frage von ihm nach Informationen über den Pfand... Zurück ins Gasthaus und erneutes Warten versprachen dann endlich die Gelegenheit zu meinem Gegner zu sprechen. Ein Spiel begann für mich, ohne Ziele, ohne Regeln, ohne Versuche... lediglich mit der Bedingung die Herausforderung auszusprechen. Ich genoss jeden Moment der folgenden Aktion. Wirre Sätze, dumm stellen, kluge Botschaften, sprachlose Unterhaltung mit dem Pfand. John, der Name eines Helden, ja dieser ward schnell aus Growling hervorgekitzelt und die Begleitung wohl leicht genervt. Folgende Worte ließen die Frau des Mannes dann ganz in Teilnahmslosigkeit und mich in absolutes Spiel versinken. Weder alles was ich tat, noch den Verlauf kann ich mehr nennen, nur eines blieb in Erinnerung. Spaß gehabt zu haben! Es wurde entschieden, am ersten Tage zur achten Stunde Treffen mit den Organisatoren und am Zweiten dann das Duel. Gleicher Ort, gleiche Zeit. Wie viele Unterhaltungen ohne Worte hatte ich bis zum Abschied mit den schönen Augen gehalten? Zwei, drei, vier, fünf? Nun jedoch sollte es unverschämt werden, denn ich wollte etwas vermitteln was Augen nicht konnten, eine Botschaft. Ehe ich die Taverne verließ, berührten meine Lippen fast das lauschende Ohr, welches zu den Augen gehörte. Ein Spalt zwischen den schweren, samtenen Vorhängen... - von Barachiel, 30.1.2012 Ein Spalt zwischen den schweren, samtenen Vorhängen, die das innere des Raumes vor den Augen der Außenwelt verbargen, erlaubte jedoch von drinnen hinaus zu blicken. Der Mond am Himmel durchbrach mit seinem matten Leuchten die Schwärze der Nacht. Das Gelände hinter dem Herrenhaus lag glanzlos unter dem Schein der runden Scheibe und mochte bedrohlich anmuten, wenn man den Anblick bei Tageslicht nicht kannte. Die Pagode, am Ende des hundert Schritt langen Kieselweges, die am Tage in strahlendem Weiß leuchtete wirkte in der Nacht mehr wie ein riesiger Grabstein. Die dichten, Jahrzehnte alten Büsche die erst vor zwei Tagen zurecht gestutzt wurden und bei strahlendem Sonnenschein bewegungsfreudige Tiere und Menschen darstellten, schienen nun bedrohlich auf das Haus zuzuschlurfen. Untoten gleich. Der „Untot“, eine aufblitzende bittere Erinnerung aus fernen Tagen. Die Augenlider des alten Mannes schlossen sich kurz, mit einem Seufzen versuchte er die Bilder zu verjagen. Wie die Seuche über das Land her fiel, damals. Förmlich herabregnete und die Straßen mit toten Leibern füllte die keine Ruhe fanden. Das ächzen und stöhnen an jeder Ecke, die leeren Augen, die schmerzvoll verzogenen Gesichter. Die Schreie und verzweifelten Hilferufe. Eltern die den Tod ihrer Kinder beweinten. Sein eigenes Fleisch und Blut das fiel und wieder auferstand. Jourones Eltern, denen er persönlich die Köpfe abschlug... Mit einer einstudiert anmutenden Drehung wendete sich Lord Weißwacht vom Fenster ab. Die Bilder verschwanden. Dies war nicht die Zeit der Trauer. Alles hatte seine Zeit. Nun war die Zeit des Turniers. Als sich die Lider über den braunen Augen wieder hoben waren die letzten Erinnerungen zurückgedrängt. Weit weg in eine dunkle Ecke seines Gedächtnisses. Sein letzter Blick galt den Berichten die verstreut auf dem schweren Eichentisch herumlagen. Fast jeder davon trug eine andere Handschrift. Dann Schritt er Stolz und erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Raum, hinaus in den breiten, mit rotem Teppich ausgelegten Gang, der viele Meter in beide Richtung führte. Die linke Hand ruhte auf dem Knauf des Gehstocks. Silbern glänzte am Stiel sowie am Knauf selbst das Zeichen der Lilie. Was auch sonst. Jenes Wappen prangte ebenso alle paar Meter auf Bannern die den Gang schmückten. Die Lilie. Ein Symbol der Reinheit und Schönheit, aber auch des Todes. Wie ironisch passend dieses Zeichen doch war. Wer hätte damals geglaubt das der Familienname so enden würde. Mit ihm. Jourone, seine manchmal etwas schwierige Enkelin , war bereits versprochen und würde nach der Vermählung den Namen nicht weiter tragen. Und ansonsten... Wieder lenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf andere Dinge. Wanderte, mit hallenden Schritten in dem leeren Gemäuer weiter und kam vor einer d.icken, dunklen Holztür zum stehen. Auch hier erstreckten sich wieder Abzweigungen nach links und rechts. Lord Weißwacht war im Zentrum des Hauses angekommen. Ein Raum ohne Fenster, kein Keller darunter, zwei Stockwerke darüber begann erst das Dach und der einzige Zugang war diese gut gesicherte Türe. „Ein Wechselbalg. Die Welt getäuscht... nun werden wir sehen.“ murmelte der alte, eindrucksvolle Mann vor sich hin, in einem tiefen, bitteren Ton der jedem Kleinkind einen Schauer über den Rücken jagen würde. Doch wirkte sein Antlitz eher müde, bevor mit einem dumpfen Hallen die Tür hinter ihm zufiel. Gedanken einer Stadtwache von Kohei, 30.1.2012 *Aus den Gedanken einer Stadtwache* Der Tag hatte angefangen wie jeder andere, bei Morgengrauen aufgestanden, das Morgendliche Training absolviert, gefrühstückt, ausgerüstet und Streife gegangen, mein Dienst antritt war zwar erst in 5 Stunden, aber was soll ich sonst den ganzen Tag machen, der Beruf der Stadtwache ist etwas Ehrenhaftes, das aber viel zu oft eintönig und trist ist, ich trauere hin und wieder meiner Zeit als Söldner nach, das Leben war voller Aufregung und Nervenkitzel, doch nun… ich hab eine Freundin – ich bin Obergefreiter, mein Tages ablauf besteht aus Streife laufen Menschen verwarnen und Rekruten und Gefreite zusammen zu scheuchen. ~Alldas und anderes ging der Wache wohl durch den Kopf als sie grade am Magierturm einige Rekruten über die Korrekte Atmung in Rüstung aufklärte – als ein kleines Mädchen mit Hut auf ihn zukam und fragte ob jemand eine …Lady Weißwacht gesehen hatte, die Dame sollte wohl mit der Mutter des Kindes unterwegs sein. „Hrm, nun Adlige verweilen meistens im Eremiten schätze ich“ Kam es vom Dok im gewohnt neunmalklugen Tonfall. „Schauen wir eben einfach mal nach, besser als das Mädchen alleine los zuschicken…“ Im Eremiten war eine Versammlung von Hohen Herrschaften und Dienerschaft, das Mädchen erkannte ihre Mutter bedankte sich bei uns und lief zu ihr, ich wollte schon gehen – als in dem Gespräch bei Tisch ein Turnier erwähnt wurde, Neugierig geworden sah ich hinüber zu den Herrschaften, und schickte die Rekruten weg, beobachtete sie eine Weile. Plötzlich rief man mich zu Tisch – ein Diener – fragte mich höflich ob ich mich nicht dazu stellen wollte, ich nickte – verhielt mich wie man es mir beigebracht hat – Grade stehen, Brust raus, Hand auf dem Schwertknauf, ich wurde von der Dame, die wohl augenscheinlich diese Lady Weißwacht war aufgefordert mich vorzustellen. „Ich bin Obergefreiter Durin, vom Zweiten M’am, verzeiht die Frage aber um was für ein Turnier geht es hier?“ Eine recht seltsame Erklärung folgte, über Ringe die man bräuchte um jemanden herauszufordern, den Großteil habe ich verstanden, und ich verstand auch recht schnell, dass der Herr an der Spitze der Tafel einen dieser Ringe hatte, Tellos van Haven… Ein Grinsen zog über mein Gesicht hier war die Gelegenheit auf die ich gewartet hatte – mein Gegner, ein Elitekämpfer – Paladin und Ritter, ein Bollwerk – und doch ich forderte ihn zum Duell um diesen Ring – wie lächerlich das klingt – der einfache Obergefreite fordert den Paladin zum Kampf. In den Gedanken einer Stadtwache~… Ich bin kein Söldner mehr – ich habe nie eine wirkliche Ausbildung an der Wache bekommen, was ich kann habe ich mir selbst beigebracht – ich kann keine Magie wirken, aber das brauch ich auch nicht – den ich habe Mut, und Mut ist die Magie die Träume Wirklichkeit werden lässt. „Was nutzt einem Geld, Titel und Ausbildung – was nutzt euch EUER VERDAMMTER Adel, wen der einfache Mann keinen Respekt vor euch hat!?“ Jene Worte wurden an die Hafenmauer gebrüllt, Kohei Durin behackte mit seinen Äxten einen !@*@en Holzklotz – ein brüllen, ein Schwung – ein kreischen, und der Klotz der seinen Schlägen immer wieder wiederstand Brach in Zwei, mit einem angewiderten Schnauben drehte sich der Mann um – schnaufend, mit einem kleinen Teil Hass im Blick starrte er in den Sternenlosen Himmel. „Hintergangen, Hereingelegt, Intrige - Adelsgewäsch, Schwachsinn, Pure Feigheit… sie sagt er wäre Ritter ich würde so oder so verlieren, SO?! Ich bin vielleicht ein einfacher Mann aber ich bin Stark, und Schnell – es ging um den Kampf – nicht um den Preis, aber diese Adlige Schnäpfe musste mich hintergehen… Ganz wie die Mutter, sagte ich ihr als ich ihr vor die Füße spuckte und ging… Pah, sie ist noch mehr Schlange als ihre Mutter.“ *Der Mann mit der Brille knurrte und schob die Äste in die Halterung, und entfernte daraufhin die geteilten Holzblöcke, in einer Ecke, energischen Schrittes ging er den Hafen hinauf – der blick Steinern, wie eh und je, Emotionslos könnte man fast sagen* „Van Haven, Ritter von Arathor, Ehrloses gewäsch, !@#$%^-*, mir einen Kampf verbieten? Gut, es mag euch nicht interessieren, aber für mich seid ihr größerer !@#$%^-* als jeder in Sturmwinds GOSSEN!“ *Hallt es durch den Kanal* Durch ihn angenommen, durch sie wieder aufgehoben...somit bin ich der Preislose Gewinner dieses Kampfes...wie immer. Mit leicht aufgerissenen Augen ... - von Aeslynn, 30.1.2012 Mit leicht aufgerissenen Augen sah sie ihren Ritter an, Tellos, der ja noch mehr für sie war - beinahe wie ein Bruder, und das im leiblichen Sinne."Du...hast dich auf ein Duell mit diesem Wachsoldaten eingelassen? Um den Ring?" Was folgte, war lediglich ein knappes Nicken, ein entschuldigendes Lächeln. "Ich dachte, es geht hier um die Ehre, Aelendra", entgegnete ihr der blonde Ritter leichthin. "Nein, Tellos. Es geht um weit mehr als Ruhm und Ehre. Weißt du, ich habe bei diesem "unbekannten Artefakt" einfach kein gutes Gefühl." Sie dämpfte ihre Stimme, hatte sie doch immer das Gefühl, man könne sie - aus irgendeinem Grund - auch am anderen Ende der großen Halle noch hören. "Ich fürchte, dass dieses Artefakt in den falschen Händen großen Schaden anrichten könnte." Tellos Gleichmütigkeit erstarb sichtlich, und so konnte der ebenso noch junge Mann sich zu einem verstehenden Nicken durchringen. Aelendra Aeslynn van Haven hingegen legte ihre Hände auf seine Schulterpanzer, beinahe beschwörend. "Ich werde mit Durin reden, Tellos." Noch im verlassen des anderen eilten ihre Gedanken: Nein, man konnte das Risiko nicht eingehen. Nicht, dass sie glaubte, ihr Ritter könne unterliegen. Doch wenn er es doch tat: Dann war diese Sache in der Hand eines einfachen Soldaten. Nein. Das durfte nicht geschehen. Die Schmerzen ließen an diesem Abend nicht mehr nach. ... von Kadriye, 30.1.2012 Die Schmerzen ließen an diesem Abend nicht mehr nach. Das Gesicht vor Qual verzogen und ohne jegliche Orientierung, torkelte Kadriye Hayden durch die dunkle Nacht, während sie sich krampfhaft bemühte, wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Einen eigenen Gedanken. Ein Ereignis. Ein Wort. Ein Bild. Egal ob es wirklich existiert hatte, oder nicht. „Einbildung…“,fragte sie sich wie so oft. „Wunschdenken? Ein Schutz…oder der Anfang des Wahnsinns?“Die Halbelfe schüttelte benommen den Kopf, als sie durch die gepressten Worte langsam wieder in die Realität zurückfand. „Vielleicht…“Sie traute sich nicht, die ganze Wahrheit auszusprechen. Die Eindrücke des Tages kehrten allmählich wieder zu ihr zurück und wie immer fiel es ihr schwer, das Geschehene als ihre eigenen Taten zu erfassen, während der Rausch verging und den pochenden Schmerz und Lärm in ihrem Schädel zurückließ. Krankheit. Wahnsinn. Es war die beste Dr.oge. „Es wird dich irgendwann umbringen…“, hörte sie sich noch selber murmeln, ehe sie sich der Flut von Erinnerungen auslieferte. Mit der Erinnerung kehrte auch die Wut zurück. Das Gefühl der Minderwertigkeit. War das wirklich geschehen? Hatte diese Frau, ihre Schutzbefohlene, sie wie eine Dienerin angesprochen? Sie schloss die Augen um sich zu konzentrieren. Ja, da waren sie. Die Worte, die Zorn und Lärm in ihr entfacht hatten. Ein Mahl sollte sie herbeibringen lassen und den stillen Beobachter an den Tisch bitten. Wie eine Dienerin hatte sie mit ihr gesprochen. Der Chor in ihrem Kopf hatte aufgestöhnt und es war ihr mehr als schwer gefallen, der Frau nicht einfach das Genick zu brechen. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie das in diesem Moment gefühlt hatte. Ihre Wut. Verbitterung. Enttäuschung? Ja, das hatte sie gefühlt. Oder? Erschöpft lehnte sie sich gegen eine Steinsäule und versuchte vergeblich ihren Orientierungssinn wiederzuerlangen. Dumm nur, dass sie immer noch nicht wusste, wo sie war. Wie war sie überhaupt hier hergekommen? Ach ja, die Taverne. Das Essen. Blauer Eremit. Tellos van Haven. „Bring ihn um!“,drängte sich der bohrende Gedanken sogleich bei diesem Gedanken in den Kopf, aber sie wusste, dass sie das kein Stück weiterbringen würde. Mit nichts. Außerdem wollte sie ihn bei diesem Tunier versagen sehen. Ja, das wäre ihr ein wahres Vergnügen. Der edle Ritter van Haven. Nur noch ein armer Verlierer. Vielleicht verlor er ja aber seinen Ring ja auch schon vorher? Oder er verletzte sich gar bei seinem Kampf gegen den Wachoffizier. Möglicherweise starb er sogar dabei. Ein Unfall. Eine Tragödie. „Nein, du willst ihm nichts Böses. Du weißt sehr wohl, dass es so nicht laufen wird…“ Sie wusste es. Das Tunier zumindest handelte nicht von Tod und Blut, sondern von Ehre und Mut. Zunächst war es ihr herzlich egal gewesen. „Ein Tunier? Wen kümmert das schon. Ich verdiene Geld. Geld rechtfertig alles.“So hatte sie gedacht, als sie ihre neue Aufgabe angenommen hatte. Leibwächterin von Lady Weißwacht. Oder hieß es Lady von Weißwacht? Oder Fürstin von…? Sie schnaubte leise. Ja, sie war wütend auf diese Frau. Vermutlich nicht mehr für lange. Wenn der nächste Rausch käme, wenn die Schmerzen wieder weichen würden und sie wieder besserer Laune sein würde, dann würde auch die Wut schwinden. Zumindest für einen Tag. Sie musste sich nur zusammenreißen, dann würde sie auch weiterhin ihre Aufgabe gewissenhaft erfüllen können. Dann wäre es bald vorbei, sie würde bezahlt werden und könnte endlich…endlich… …aber wollte sie das überhaupt? Im Grunde mochte sie ihre Aufgabe. Sie war ehrlich und lenkte sie von ihren eigenen Sorgen ab. Mittlerweile genoss sie den Trubel, der um das Tunier gemacht wurde. Ja, sie mochte sogar den Organisator ein bisschen. Zaid hieß er. ...oder? Sie war sich sicher, dass er so hieß. Sie hatte ihn oft genug so angesprochen, also war das vermutlich auch sein Name. Warum sollte sie ihn sonst so ansprechen? Er war es gewesen, der sie für diese Aufgabe angeheuer t hatte. Wenn sie genau darüber nachdachte, verdankte sie ihm eigentlich eine Menge. Sogar den Ansatz einer Versöhnung, die noch ausstand. Vielleicht sollte sie sich bedanken? Er vertraue ihr immerhin ein Leben an. Ein Leben, das sie noch versuchte zu verstehen. „Beschützerinstinkt? Vielleicht. Weil sie noch einsamer sein mag, als du es je sein könntest.“ Jourone von Weißwacht. Jetzt fiel ihr auch der ganze Name wieder ein. Es war schon seltsam. Wenn sie ihren Dienst antrat, dann sah sie diese Frau ständig ganz allein irgendwo herumstehen. Wie sie den Kanal betrachtete. Oder die Menschen. Das Meer. Wie ein Vogel im goldenen Käfig. „Ich glaube ich habe noch nie einen Leuchtturm aus der Nähe gesehen.“, kamen ihr die Worte ihrer Schutzbefohlenen in den Sinn und sie musste die Stirn runzeln. Warum, bei den verfluchten göttlichen Mächten, erinnerte sie sich ausgerechnet an diese unwichtigen Worte, aber nicht daran, was sie gestern gegessen hatte? „Weil du nichts gegessen hast…“ „Oh…schätze, das macht Sinn…“ Einen Leuchtturm also. Und was noch? Ein Gespräch über die Zukunft der Lady, dass sie Angst vor der Zeit nach dem Tunier hatte. Versprochen war sie. Einem Mann, doppelt so alt wie die Lady. Es würde nicht reichen ihn, oder sie alle umzubringen. Sie konnte nicht ewig auf sie aufpassen. Sie lachte bitter. Fast hätte sie es ihrer Schutzbefohlenen angeboten. Warum? Existenzberechtigung. Erneute Flucht vor ihrem eigentlichen Dasein. Das Gefühl angenommen zu werden? „Eure privaten Angelegenheiten gehen mich nichts an.“, hatte die Lady gesagt, nachdem Tellos sie angeschrien hatte. So einfach war das gewesen. Keine bohrenden Fragen nach dem Warum. Kein strenger Blick. Keine Standpauke. Keine enttäuschten Worte. Nur dieser eine Satz und die Forderung, sie möge es doch klären. Komisch. Sie konnte sich daran erinnern. Keine Schmerzen in diesem Moment. Sie schloss erneut die Augen… …und fühlte, wie allmählich auch der Rest zurückkehrte. Das Gespräch vor dem Tunier. Das langsam kennenlernen. Die simplen Gespräche über eigentlich belanglose Dinge. Die kleine Wette während des Tuniers. Sie brummte leise. Eigentlich, so wusste sie, wäre das überhaupt nicht ihre Art gewesen, aber in diesem Momentan hatte sie nicht das Gefühl gehabt, etwas unsinniges, oder unlogisches zu tun. Im Gegenteil. Ganz langsam kam die Erkenntnis. Die Aufgabe, die Gespräche, das Tunier. Es tat ihr gut. Sie seufzte überfordert. …oder...? Voller Ruhe hörte sie ... - von Aeslynn, 30.1.2012 Voller Ruhe hörte sie sich die Schimpftirade des Obergefreiten Durin an. Unehrenhaftigkeit. Wertloses Stück Müll. Und das waren noch die freundlichsten der Bezeichnungen, die Durin für sie auf Lager hatte. Hiernach kreisten ihre Gedanken. Hatte sie das richtige getan? Oder hatte sie tatsächlich Schande auf Haus und Ritter geladen? Vielleicht, ein wenig, ja. Das würde die Zeit vergessen machen. Was die Zeit nicht vergessen würde, wäre wenn dieses Artefakt, dass ihr immer unheimlicher würde, in falsche Hände fiel. Die Wahl zwischen Haus und Pflicht fiel ihr einfach. Und so entschied sie sich an dieser Stelle, wie ein Paladin zu handeln. In der Hoffnung, dass Durin einmal verstehen würde - in fernerer Zukunft. Manche Tage waren besser als andere, ... von Jouroné, 30.1.2012 Manche Tage waren besser als andere, egal wo man sich aufhielt. Andere Tage waren nur furchtbar. Dieser lag auf einer Skala von traumhaft bis grausam ein wenig näher an zweiterem als es Jouroné lieb war. Sie selbst würde ihn als furchtbar bezeichnen, in der Tat war er auch nicht sonderlich schön gewesen. Das Aufwachen war bereits eine Qual, das Bett durchgelegen der Himmel lag trüb am Firmament. Sie zwang sich hoch und nach einem heißen Bad und einem Frühstück aus Tee und Brot ging es langsam bergauf. Sie kämmte sich wie üblich das Haar solange bis es trocken war und einen sanften Glanz hatte. Sie zog sich an und es dauerte gefühlte Stunden bis sie soweit war auf die Straße zu gehen. Doch verrann der Sonnenlauf viel schneller als gedacht. Die Hosen kniffen nicht mehr ganz so schlimm, doch fühlten sich die Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel trotzdem leicht wund an. Allerdings war sie sich nicht sicher, ob dies tatsächlich so war oder ihrer Einbildung entsprang. So lief sie ausgerechnet Caryl und Zaid in die Arme oder fast. Sie huschte an ihnen auf der BRücke vorbei und beinahe wäre sie unentdeckt geblieben...fast. Aber nein, dieses wild gewordene Vieh von einem Fuchs musste ihr ja unbedingt auf den Leib rücken und sie wurde das Tier einfach nicht los. So unterhielt sie sich mit den beiden trotz ihres Aufzuges und sie war dankbar, dass niemand ein Wort darüber verlor. An sich war es ein nettes Gespräch bis Caryl auf den Abend zuvor zu sprechen kam. Verkan. Diese....diese...Schamlosigkeit. Noch immer war es ihr sehr unangenehm, trotzdem stellte sie nun bei dieser Gelegenheit die Frage, die ihr nicht aus dem Kopf gehen wollte und die Antwort war noch schlimmer als sie erwartet hatte. Es stimmte. Tatsächlich war es wohl ihre Art, die Männer der Art wie diesen Typen anzog und zu solch Dingen verleitete. Sie schämte sich für ihre Unwissenheit und dafür, dass sie niemals im Leben auch nur im Ansatz darauf gekommen wäre, dass ihr Verhalten, was sonst als scheu und tugendhaft galt, auf einmal zu unsittlichen Angeboten aufforderte. Sie lief ohne weiteren Plan ein ganzes Stück weit bis sie das Meer unter sich sah und den Horizont so weit weg wie die Sterne in der Nacht. Sie weinte. Still und leise und trotz des Kampfes wollten die Tränen einfach nicht ausbleiben. Doch was machte es schon, sie war schließlich allein. Glaubte sie zumindest. Welch Irrtum. Die Stimme hinter ihr erkannte sie gleich und nicht nur, dass man sie erwischt hatte, es musste auch noch jemand sein, der auf jeden Fall wusste, wer sie war. Viel mehr schämen konnte man sich nicht, doch zugegeben...er machte es erträglich dank seinem Schweigen, auch wenn es vielleicht keine Absicht von ihm war. Er versprach ihr sogar niemandem von ihrem schwachen Moment zu berichten. Aber ansehen konnte sie ihn nicht. Auch wenn es nicht zu leugnen war...sie schniefte und der Ärmel ihrer Bluse hatte bereits schwarze Fleckchen von der Tusche auf ihren Wimpern. Doch kam keine Häme von ihm. Und wieder dieses Gespräch...wieder seltsam, er antwortet wohl ungern. Dabei wollte sie ihn doch nicht nochmals belästigen...aber das jetzt war ja keine Absicht. Es lief dahin und sie beruhigte sich etwas...konnte gar den Ausblick über das glitzernde Meer genießen. Es war so schön...so groß und tief und wild und gütig und sanft und...frei. Unendlich frei. Wenn ihr Herz es nur hätte zulassen dürfen, es wäre vor Sehnsucht ein Stück geschmolzen bei diesem Anblick. Doch es geschah nicht. Sie sprachen nur. Wirklich entstand ein Gespräch. Umso mehr schrickte sie zusammen als sie Kadriyes Stimme vernahm, die sich nach ihrem Gesprächspartner erkundigte. Nein, er war keine Bedrohung, fand Jouroné, Kadriye war sich natürlich nicht sicher und ein wenig musste die Beschützte innerlich schmunzeln über soviel Misstrauen und gar mütterlichem Verteidigungswillen. Doch drängte sich Jouroné erneut eine Frage auf und da ihre Wache natürlich auch eine Frau war...unerwarteter Weise waren sich Caryl und Kadriye aber einig. Es machte es nicht besser. Als würde ihr plötzlich eiskalt werden schlung Jouroné die Arme um sich und das Gespräch verlief in eine ihr sehr unangenehme Richtung. Es machte ihr Angst und erinnerte sie daran, dass diese schlimme Vorstellung doch wahr werden würde. Irgendwann würde jemand kommen und sich von ihr nehmen, was er wollte...und wenn es ihr Angetrauter sein wird. Sie schauderte und war über den Themenwechsel froh. Doch als wäre das nicht schon genug gewesen, mussten auch noch zwei Herren aufkreuzen, welche zum einen mit Kadriye etwas zu besprechen hatten, was in Jouronés Ohren recht obskur klang, zum anderen wollte der Herr, Van Haven, mit ihr sprechen. Er hatte eine der Münzen in seinem Besitz. Also würde der Abend auch noch voller Regeln des Adels enden. Sie seufzte während sie sich passend anzog. Das Kleid passte und die Beinfreiheit empfand sie als angenehm. Sie schritt den Aufgang einmal mehr hinunter, zurück zu ihrer Leibwache. Sie war froh darum, dass sie dabei war. immerhin war Jouroné sich sicher, dass ihre Menschenkenntnis um Längen besser war als ihre eigene. Trotzdem ergaben sich Rätsel. Kadriye hatte ihr immer zugehört und sie hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass die Frau sie belog. Eher im Gegenteil und das schätze sie sehr an ihr. Doch was, wenn etwas an den Anschuldigungen dran war von diesem van Haven? Sie hatte nicht die Zeit lange darüber nachzudenken und auf der anderen Seite, ging es sie auch überhaupt nichts an. Sollte die Wache mit ihr reden wollen, so würde sie dies tun, doch Jouroné gehörte nicht zu denen, die aufgrund von Ereignissen urteilten, die sie nicht vollends kannte. Wahrscheinlich war das auch der Grund, weswegen sie sich vor sie gestellt hatte. Es war nicht sonderlich angebracht gewesen von dem Mann Kadriye vor fremden Augen anzuschreien. Aber gut...sie hatte den Gastraum kaum betreten als auch schon alle drei Anwesenden aufsprangen...sie würde sich nie daran gewöhnen...Kadriye blieb lieber stehen, der Bursche von van Haven mimte den Kellner und Jouroné gab auf jede seiner Fragen höflichst Antwort und so wenig sie es mochte, sie hiehlt ihn im Zaum indem sie Kadriye anders behandelte als sonst. Sie glaubte, dass das den Mann ruhiger stimmen würde, wenn er sähe, dass sie wirklich hart für ihr Geld arbeiten musste...also härter als eh schon. Im Verlaufe kam noch die Tochter von Kadriye hinzu, ein an sich süßes Mädchen. Ungeschliffen und sonderliches ohne Benehmen, aber das waren Dinge, die man noch ändern konnte. Sie war einfach noch zu jung, um ihr wirklich böse sein zu können. Wieder drängte van Haven auf das Gespräch mit Kadriye...Jouroné fand das unmöglich vor dem Kind und brachte das auch zum Ausdruck... Schließlich wurde der Ser noch von einem Obergefreiten geraus gefordert und in der Tat schien es ihr als habe der Soldat mehr Anstand im Leib als der Ritter, aber das würde sie natürlich niemals auch nur laut denken. Als endlich alles geklärt war, hatte sie gerade mal zwei Schluck Wein getrunken und einen kleinen Bissen Salat gegessen. Hunger hatte sie nach diesem Tag keinen mehr und sie war froh, als sie endlich nach all dem Gehabe und den Gesprächen...den Fragen und den Sorgen, die sie allein heute durchgemacht hatte in ihr Zimmer kam. Wenigstens wartete dort das einzige Wesen, auf welches sie sich immer verlassen konnte...Sam. Für den Herrn von Mariengrad ... - von Lambert, 30.1.2012 „Für den Herrn von Mariengrad. Mit besten Wünschen.“ Das stand auf dem Zettel, der der länglichen, wattierten Schachtel beilag. Dieser Gruß kam von dem Schmied, bei dem er vor einigen Tagen seine Bestellung aufgab. Ein Schwert, lang und breit, leicht und ausbalanciert. Kein Schmuck. Für eine Waffe, die er sich eigens für das Turnier hat fertigen lassen, wäre es doch schade um Zeit und Geld, hätte der Meister noch mit Gold und Edelsteinen gearbeitet. Die Klinge war fertig und wie versprochen gut zu führen. Mit Ihr war nun alles bereit, er könnte sofort den Champion herausfordern und sich den Duellen stellen. Was bis dahin noch ferne Spinnerei war, kam Ihm nun ganz nah vor – zu nah, als Ihm lieb war. Es gab keine Ausreden mehr. Höchstens noch den passenden Augenblick abzuwarten. Aber der würde kommen, am besten, bevor das Turnier zu Ende ging. Jetzt müsse er sich bald stellen. Und dieser Gedanke begann Ihm Unwohl zu bereiten. Der Ritter, der in seinem gemieteten Zimmer des Gasthauses „zur güldenen Rose“ gerade noch sein neues Schwert ausprobierte, erstarrte zur Salzsäule. Im Kopf ratterten die Räder. Gegen wen denn kämpfen? Etwa gegen so einen Jonathan Growling, der Ihm dann das neue Schwert aus der Hand schlug? Mit einem Stil, der von Hochmut durchtränkt war und danach schrie, seinen Anwender endlich zum Fall zu bringen? Ein Jonathan Growling, der doch im Grunde nur Unteroffizier der Armee war und dabei mit Leder und Maske aussah wie ein gedungener Mörder? Er wischte sich über die Stirn, auf der sich langsam feine Schweißperlen zu sammeln begannen. Und er versuchte gleichsam die Gedanken wegzuwischen. Er war der, der zwei Jahrzehnte die strenge Schule des Vaters durchlebte. Er fegte zu Pferd und mit der Lanze die Blüte der Ritterschaft Sturmwinds aus dem Sattel... Beim Tjosten. Aber dies war nun nicht sein Heimspiel. Er war auch nicht unter Rittern. Er war unter Jonathan Growlings, die lieber spielten und verhöhnten, statt ein Duell zu bereiten, dass auch der Verlierer nicht geschmäht wurde. Obwohl er – ganz der Vater – mit anderen Adeligen und Rittern nichts anzufangen wusste, wäre es Ihm nun doch lieber, im schlimmsten Fall gegen einen solchen zu unterliegen. Er warf das Schwert auf sein Bett und verließ die Stube. Unten grüßte er die Herbergsmutter freundlich und schwang sich dann auf sein Streitross. Bis zur Kathedrale war es nicht weit. Um Frieden in Gebeten zu finden. Vor allem aber um wieder Selbstbewusstsein aufzubauen, denn er hielt sich schon wie ein zusammengefallenes Kartenhäuschen im Sattel. Da geriet Ihm eine Frau ins Blickfeld und er hielt sein Pferd an. Sie saß alleine am Kanal. Eine der Angewohnheiten, die er an Frauen nicht begriff. Am Hafen könnte man es auf den Ausblick schieben, aber warum sah er das Volk ständig am Kanal, wie es in die Brühe starrte? Im Gespräch stellte sich heraus, dass es die Lady Jouroné von Weißwacht war, die er davor gewarnt hatte, in den Kanal zu fallen. Trotz der Lumpen hatte er sie erkannt. Auf der Terrasse des 'Blauen Eremiten' tranken und plauschten sie. Form wahrend, nüchtern, oberflächlich. Und es ging auch nicht darüber hinaus. Mit der Lady könnte man sich sicher toll unterhalten, aber Antonius ließ sich von den guten Manieren, die unter Adeligen angebracht waren, hemmen. Wie immer. Da war Ihm sogar der !@#$%^-*!@#$ eines Leibwächters lieber. Bevor peinliche Stille herrschte, empfahl er sich. Nette Frau. Aber zu adelig und manierlich. Zumindest hatte er für den Augenblick die Selbstzweifel beiseite gelegt. Nur um danach wieder von Ihnen ergriffen und zerquetscht zu werden, wie von den eisernen Klauen eines viel zu großen Monsters.